Distant Worlds Universe Mod - The Return of Khan Wiki
Welcome to the Distant Worlds Universe - The Return of Khan Wiki Distant Worlds - The Return of Khan is a mod being developed for Distant Worlds Universe which will include role play giving players a unique Star Trek experience Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. When the Enterprise arrives in a system check for that system below for possible events , , Menu - Still A Work in Progress . Space : The Final Frontier Map Used To Create The Alpha and Beta Quadrants . . . These Are The Voyages Of .... The Starship Enterprise Other Ships (Page to be Added) . . . Federation Starships - Class of Starships You Will Find Constituition Class (Page to be Added) . . . To Explore Strange New Worlds Enterprise Exploring the Universe (Page to be Added) Responding To Starfleet Messages (Page to be Added) The Romulan and Klingon Neutral Zones (Page to be Added) When Klingons and Romulans Violate the Neutral Zone (Page to be Added) Exploring Near the Neutral one (Page to be Added) . . . Seek Out New Worlds and New Civilizations 110 Civilizations You Can Choose to Play (Page to be Added) Civilizations That Will Tend to Ally With The Federation (Page to be Added) Civilizations That Will Always Hate The Federation (Page to be Added) Khan Noonian Singh - Space Seed Episode No Longer Happens in This Mod (Page to be Added) . . . Federation Starships - Components Of Each Starship The Bridge (Page to be Added) Impulse Engines (Page to be Added) Warp Engines (Page to be Added) Phasers (Page to be Added) Photon Torpedoes (Page to be Added) . . . Enterprise Construction in Dry Dock Ship Crew Transports Aboard the Enterprise (Page to be Added) Bridge Crew Transports Aboard the Enterprise (Page to be Added) Enterprise Departs Dry Dock (Page to be Added) Enterprise Shake Down Cruise (Page to be Added) . . . Navigation of the Starship Enterprise Starship Enterprise - Set Course Starship Enterprise - Arrive in Unexplored System (Page to be Added) Starship Enterprise - Arrive in Previously Explored System (Page to be Added) Starship Enterprise - Ship Sensors Detect Alien Ship (Page to be Added) Starship Enterprise - Starfleet Protocol When Detecting Enemy Ships (Page to be Added) Starship Enterprise - Communications Officer Attempts to Hail Alien Ship (Page to be Added) Starship Enterprise - Alien Ship Answers Hailing Frequency (Page to be Added) Starship Enterprise - No Reply to Hailing Frequency (Page to be Added) . . . Duties of Captain Kirk Following Starfleet Protocol At All Times (Page to be Added) Giving Captain Kirk Command Points at Start of Game (Page to be Added) When Captain Kirk Gains More Command Points (Page to be Added) When Captain Kirk Loses Command Points (Page to be Added) Monitor Damaged Sections of the Enterprise Effecting Ship Operations (Page to be Added) . . . Spock Joining the Enterprise Where is Spock When the Game Starts? When Does Spock Join The Enterprise? Will Vulcan Go to War With the Federation? Will Spock Ever Become Captain? . . . Duties of Leonard McCoy Sickbay - Heal sick patients (Page to be Added) Sickbay - Examination and Autopsy Reports Deceased Crewmen (Page to be Added) Assigned Medical Missions by Starfleet (Page to be Added) Giving Leonard McCoy Medical points at Start of Game (Page to be Added) When Leonard McCoy Gains More Medical Points (Page to be Added) When Leonard McCoy Loses Medical Points (Page to be Added) . . . Duties of Montgomery Scott Repair of Damaged Systems (Page to be Added) When Scotty Gains More Engineering Points (Page to be Added) When Scotty Loses Engineering Points (Page to be Added) Quicker Repair Times With Higher Engineering Points (Page to be Added) Scotty Performing Miracles (Page to be Added) . . . Landing Party Missions Kirk Assembles The Landing Party (Page to be Added) Command Points Won or Lost Before Transport (Page to be Added) Landing Party to Planet Surface (Page to be Added) Landing Party to Another Ship (Page to be Added) Command Points Effect - Captain Kirk's Experience (Page to be Added) Command Points Effect - Return to Starfleet Academy (Page to be Added) Rules to Determine if Landing Party Mission Fails or Succeeds (Page to be Added) Command Points Won or Lost While Commanding Landing Party (Page to be Added) Enterprise is Attacked While Landing Party on Planet or Another Ship (Page to be Added) Captain Kirk Faces Court Martial - Return to Earth Immediately (Page to be Added) . . . Ship Battles in Distant Worlds: Detailed Ship Damage Starfleet Protocol Prior To Enemy Engagement (Page to be Added) The Enterprise Sensors Pick Up Enemy Ships (Page to be Added) Attempt To Hail The Enemy Ships (Page to be Added) Shields Up and Red Alert (Page to be Added) After The Battle (Page to be Added) Determining Damage to the Enterprise (Page to be Added) Prioritize Repair of Key Areas (Page to be Added) Dead In Space - No Warp or Impulse Engines- Send Distress Signal (Page to be Added) Another Federation Ship Answers Your Distress Signal (Page to be Added) Determining Injury or Death After Battle (Page to be Added) When To Head to the Nearest Starbase (Page to be Added) . . . Trading System Within Distant Worlds Analysis - Gene Roddenberry Stated No Currency Used in Star Trek Universe (Page to be Added) How The Trading System Works in This Mod (Page to be Added) The Black Market (Page to be Added) . . Federation Starships - Components Of Each Starship . . . . Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse